


Private Dancer

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Lapdance, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Cas is a stripper and Dean is his regular patron. Dean wants his lapdance at home instead of the club.





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



> The summary sucks, there will be end notes but they're a bit spoilery.

It was Castiel’s night at work so of course Dean was watching. Castiel had begun dancing at Gabriel’s Den of Iniquity over a year ago and Dean had been a reliable patron of the strip club for almost as long. It had become obvious that he favoured Castiel’s dances and the other patrons eventually came to like Dean being around for them because, well, Castiel liked it.

Castiel’s dances in the few months he worked there before Dean started visiting were- not great. They were good, but mechanical. He knew how to move, his body rolling and hips grinding into the pole and his ass shakes were fucking phenomenal. But. His bedroom eyes were focused inward and twists around the pole were more like performance art than any sex act. Then Dean showed up one night, sitting in a corner to the side and watching Castiel’s dance with lustful focus.

Castiel lit up. His body rocked, his hips rolled into the pole like it was the only thing that could bring him relief. He crawled along the stage and arched his back so his ass went into the air and his little panties went tight over his cheeks to dimple over his hole. Every button that was undone to reveal his lean chest and small, tightly-budded nipples was a promise. And his bright blue bedroom eyes? They kept going right. Back. To Dean. They were alive and awake and needy and the show he put on for Dean was appreciated by everyone else there.

Gabriel teased Castiel, saying that he should just give in and fuck Dean but Castiel would primly reply that Dean was a customer and not a potential sexual partner.

It became routine on Castiel’s nights that at the end of his dance, Dean would hire him for a private lap dance. Dean would sit on the chair in the room with a mirror and keep his hands to himself. Castiel would come in, still only in his panties from his dance and turn on the music. Sometimes they were red thongs, his ass cheeks pale and begging for Dean’s palm to pinken them but he resisted. Sometimes they were white satin or blue boyshorts, or lacy purple bikini briefs. Each one made Dean want to tease it off with his teeth.

Castiel rolled his belly and hips, slid his hands over strong thighs and up to cup his barely-hidden bulge. He hovered over Dean’s lap, chest close enough to Dean’s face that Dean’s mouth watered at the close-up of those dusty pink nipples. He wanted to lap at them with kitten licks until they were peaked and eager for more. He wanted to tweak them between his fingers and tug just to make Castiel arch into it. When Castiel turned and stretched towards the floor, Dean imagined licking along the stripper’s spine down to the waistband of his undies.

Both men were erect by the end of every lap dance. Dean would huskily thank Castiel and Castiel would lick his lips and give a small smile. Their eyes were locked on each other before Dean would adjust himself- obviously, too obviously, hand cupping and pressing and lingering- and then leave.

But this time, over a year since Castiel began this illustrious career, Dean stopped him from beginning his dance.  
“How about we change things up?” He asked in his husky voice. “Come back to mine for a more ‘private’ lap dance. You know I’m good for it.” He added. Castiel looked at him intently, eyes low with heat. He pretended to think on it.  
“Your place? I’m not sure it’s safe.” His tone went teasing, causing Dean to growl. The growl widened Castiel’s taunting grin. “Okay. Just let me tell Gabriel I’m off. He may want to keep some collateral on you.” Castiel smirked and went to change before going to talk to Gabriel, Dean following him out.

Gabe played the father, which made Castiel roll his eyes but eventually Gabriel shooed them away telling Dean to give ‘Cassie’ back safely in the morning. In Dean’s Impala he rested a possessive hand on Castiel’s thigh, shooting heated looks to the dancer. For his part, Castiel was almost purring with satisfaction. He felt desirable and sexy, having changed clothes entirely for his trip to Dean’s apartment.

Dean parked and got out, going to open the door for Castiel and for a moment he kept Castiel pinned against the Impala. Their mouths were close, bodies vibrating with connection and intention. Then he pulled away and they made their way up to Dean’s. Dean entered first and turned to Castiel who pushed him back towards his couch.  
“Why don’t you sit down so I can give you your lap dance?” Castiel’s voice was rough and low, his eyes sultry and certain. Dean willingly dropped onto the couch and leaned back, his own green eyes mesmerised by by his favourite dancer.

“Anything you want, Cas. First time I saw you dance, I thought I’d seen an angel. Although,” his eyes twinkled with mischief, “pretty sure you don’t move in very angelic-approved ways.” His eyes were laughing, lips set to keep from twitching in amusement. Cas rolled his eyes again and pulled out his cell phone, running through his playlists and setting one up.

“Keep On Loving You” by Cigarettes After Sex started playing and Castiel tugged open the top button of his shirt as he started to sway to the music. Dean licked his lips as he watched Castiel’s body move like a live-action definition of sinuous rhythm. He ran his hand under his shirt and moved closer to Dean, reaching to curl a hand around the back of Dean’s neck. He pulled him forward slightly and Dean met his gaze before unsnapping the rest of the buttons. With his teeth. He kissed every newly available piece of skin.

Cas rocked his hips as he straddled Dean’s lap. He ran a hand into Dean’s hair as he arched his back, letting his thighs hold him in place as he swung his chest in an arc and came back up slowly. Dean did what he had always wanted to and leaned forward to carefully grip a nipple between his teeth. He sucked and Castiel’s movements stuttered briefly. Then he rolled his hips undeniably into Dean’s, pressing hard against the jean-clad bulge.

Popping the top button of his trousers, Castiel grabbed one of Dean’s hands and put it in the gap of open material over his panties. The silk briefs were pink and Dean slid his hand inside to curl his grip around Castiel’s restrained cock. It was plumping with blood, fighting to rise in its confinement. Dean tugged it, using the silk to stroke the growing flesh.

Castiel impatiently tugged at Dean’s shirt, pulling it up and forcing Dean to lose grip for a moment to help it get over his head. Castiel was fighting to remember the music, but as his hands found Dean’s shoulders and down to his chest it was hard not to be distracted. Dean reached around Castiel’s waist to push down his trousers and his pointer finger got caught in- a hole. A peephole. Dean groaned outright. “Cas, Cas, do your panties- they have a peephole?” His eyes were dark and Castiel looked up at him with a naughty smirk.  
“Do you like it, Dean?”

That was all it took to break Dean’s restraint. He surged up and kissed Castiel, claiming his lips in a deep kiss. His tongue flicked out to taste Castiel’s chapped lips and seek entry to the wet heat of the dancer’s mouth. The resulting groan could have come from either of them. Castiel stood so help get his trousers down, his shirt pushed off his shoulders and leaving him only in his briefs. The front of the pink silk was growing stained with precum and Dean popped his pants before hustling Cas into his bedroom. He pushed him backwards so that Cas bounced on the mattress, then took his time shoving his own jeans down his legs and following them with his average black boxers.

Dean’s cock bounced up once freed, the thick length bobbing under his belly button. Cas’ eyelids went to half-mast as they took it in and he spread his legs wantonly. “I want you in me.” Dean was happy to oblige, grabbing his lube from his bedside table and finding that perfect little gap to slide his finger against the dark heat of Castiel’s tiny pucker. He pushed a finger in, face mouthing over the stain on Castiel’s panties and making him gasp and moan.

“Please, Dean, I want you. I can handle it. Want you rough. Need it.” Hearing Cas babble in desperate tones made Dean twist his finger in Cas’ hole to find his prostate. Once he located it, he skated his finger in circles around the edge, making it plump with blood in an intimate mimicry of his cock. Dean pulled out his finger, ensuring the hole it left was well-lubed. He shoved Cas up the mattress and used both hands to pull apart the gap in the back of Cas’ undies. He rocked forward, his cock sliding between hot cheeks to bump against the slickened hole.

Dean inched closer, the ruby-red blunt head of his dick pressed tight to the stretched pucker before the tip popped just in. He groaned in relief as hot walls closed around his cock-tip and he pressed forward slowly, feeling the slow parting of Castiel’s body around his intrusion. Cas was shaking and trying to hump down for more but Dean pinned his arms above his head with a growled ‘stay still’.

Finally, Dean felt his loaded balls bump against Castiel’s ass and knew he was fully buried into the man beneath him. He shifted his hips back, a slow drag through pulsing flesh, and then rocked back in just as deep. He started a rough see-sawing motion, Castiel pinned beneath him and helpless to do anything but moan and roll his hips back to take in every thrust.

“Dean!” Castiel couldn’t say anything but the man’s name as his body tightened, muscles drawing like bow-strings and balls tightening to his body as it readied for release. Dean cock pistoned in, hard and deep to make them one, and the next rub against Cas’ prostate broke the wave of pleasure. Cas came with a hoarse cry, his cock spitting over his stomach and chest. His cock jerked, drooling cum into his belly button as Dean hunched over him and spilled inside. For a long moment there was only the sound of heavy breathing.

Slowly Dean retreated, sliding out of Castiel followed by the mess of his orgasm. He dipped his thumb in the mess, pressing it back into Castiel’s abused hole. Regardless, it had dripped a little onto the silk panties. He laid next to Cas for a long moment, winding his fingers into Cas’ dark hair to pull him into a sloppy kiss. Cas had forgotten for a moment that his arms were no longer held in place but as soon as he remembered he brought them to rub over Dean’s chest.

For long moments they kissed and simply breathed. Then Castiel purred a request. “I want more.” He reached down to stroke Dean’s temporarily quiescent cock and found his wrist grabbed. Dean’s eyebrows lowered with promise.  
“I’ll give you what you want… How I want.” He sat in one quick moment, and dragged a startled Cas over his lap. One strong leg went over Castiel’s to trap him in place and those hot little briefs were dragged down the globes of Castiel’s ass.

“Always thought these needed pinking up.” Dean growled. His heavy palm rubbed roughly at one pale cheek before bring it down in a heavy slap. Cas jolted with the shock and then moaned, breathy and enticing. Dean brought his palm down again in a slightly different place, overlapping slightly with the first hit and then slapped a third time.

At first Cas wiggled into and away from the hits, as much as Dean’s iron hold would allow for, but soon Cas was arching to get his butt into the hot palm bearing down on his flesh. The spanking was intense, Dean alternating cheeks and spots to pepper the hits evenly. There was the sound of dull flesh hitting flesh and the gasps and wordless cries that spilled from Castiel’s red-bitten lips. Tears sparked at the corners of his eyes as he shamelessly tried to hump his incessant erection against Dean’s bare thigh.  
Dean rubbed the coloured skin in between spanks, feeling the heat in those rounded globes. It turned him on and he felt when Castiel started to approach his second release. He used one hand to spread Cas’ cheeks, aiming his slaps on the used hole and sent vibration into that private, delicate place and into an already awake prostate.

Cas arched, cock spilling a second orgasm onto Dean’s thigh as the final slap pushed him over the precipice. He shook and for a second Dean’s hand rests on the heated flesh before he pushed Cas carefully onto the floor beside the bed. Dean swung his legs around to be on either side of Castiel’s head and grabbed strands of his hair to press his mouth to Dean’s re-aroused cock. Castiel obediently opened orgasm-slack lips to take in the hot length. He could taste the musk of his body and the bitter-salt taste of Dean’s cum.

Sucking on the tip, he let Dean pull him down further, until he could feel the thick tip pushing at the back of his throat. He let his throat open, gag-reflex restrained, as he swallowed around the hot length widening his jaw. Dean manipulated Castiel’s head, moving him up and down his dick as he fucked forward in little bursts of need. Pulling back so only the purplish head was resting on Castiel’s tongue, Dean spoke in a rough voice. “Lick me.”

Castiel lapped at the leaking head, sucking and lapping at the sensitive spot on the underside. Dean threw his head back and pushed forward into Castiel’s mouth as he came. Cas swallowed down Dean’s cum, trying to keep it from spilling out of the corners of his lips. He licked Dean clean as he came down from his orgasm.

After a long, shuddering breath, Dean tugged Cas back up into the bed and pulled him into his arms. “You’re always so good for me, baby. Was that what you wanted?” He ran his hands over Castiel’s pink ass, just lightly soothing the hot flesh.  
“Mhm.” Cas hummed, relaxing into his boyfriend’s arms. “No condom? What kind of stripper do you think I am?” He snarked in a sleepy voice. Dean laughed and pulled him closer, massaging everywhere he could reach and pressing helpless kisses into the bird’s nest of Castiel’s sex hair.

“It’s fantasy.” Their clean test results were still kept in the bedside drawer, tribute to the almost ten months they had dated. Cas snuggled into Dean as Dean moved the comforter over them and nuzzled at his lover’s clean-sweat-skin. Cas’ breathing had already started to fade into sleep, but Dean was left remembering the time almost three months after visiting Gabe’s that he had run into Cas in the local grocery shop. It had been awkward at first, but they had such chemistry. Gabe was more than happy to play along if it kept the customers coming and Cas never removed his panties on stage.

“Happy almost anniversary,” Dean mouthed silently to the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean comes to watch Castiel strip. He requests they go to his place for his usual lapdance. Once there they have sex and Dean spanks Cas who wears panties. Then Cas gives Dean a blow job and receives aftercare in the form of cuddles. It turns out they are in an established relationship and the night was a bit of a roleplay for them.


End file.
